


we only fight with those we love.

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: broadway!six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: those five days where jane and anne couldn’t stand each other (and subsequently the five days where everyone around them tried to get them to forgive each other).
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	we only fight with those we love.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've actually written two other fics for the six fandom before (called "split" and "slightly edited version" that i can't find anymore), but then deleted my account so they're under an orphan account. anyways, all of that is to say: let's see how long this account lasts! i came up with this story at 5:38 am on morning where i couldn't sleep. honestly, it is far too long and far too underdeveloped, but maybe you'll still enjoy reading or even be inspired by it??  
> -  
> here are some of my notes for this story. hopefully, it'll make it easier to understand my characterization. some things in my notes i was able to incorporate, but other i left out things which kinda just give a wider scope of the queens :)
> 
> they all have put together portions of their salaries to rent a town house in new york city because they know that broadway will keep them in the city for quite some time but also don’t know for how long so renting is the best option and they like to stay together  
> adrianna!aragon: daily morning runs with anna, goes to church with jane on sundays and they spend the rest of the afternoon/evening people watching in central park or reading books in coffeeshops, is lowkey like the “tiger mom” mom, will watch spanish soap operas until 4 am  
> andrea!bo: actually carries herself in a very put together manner, is a literal ball of chaos at home and on stage and people she is very close with, will be professional if you need her to be, spends a lot of the day playing animal crossing with jane and sometimes kitty, weirdly good at trivia, always is listening to music  
> abby!jane: is mom friend but with boundaries of course so i guess more like wine aunt vibes, is emotionally mature but she's not perfect, is chef and baker extraordinaire, most prized possession is her sewing machine because hand sewing is a pain, her room is filled with house plants because she is also plant mom, loves to be out and about in the city  
> brittney!cleves: volunteers at the local animal shelter basically whenever she can, is known to randomly join in on little kids’ soccer games in the park, is great at keeping secrets if you need her to and listening, loves to tell strangers that german chocolate cake isn’t german at all is just named after a dude whose last name was german  
> samantha!kitty: is all the best parts of being gen z aka uses her platform for good activism, physically cannot make a phone call to book things like a dentist appointment, used to randomly renegade in the middle of rehearsals, has the best style out of everyone, attends community college classes in her spare time because she feels that she missed out on her education  
> anna!cathy: is a writer but only spends so much time writing because she’s not actually writing but is in fact scrolling through her youtube home page to add videos to her long ass queue of videos, play the ukulele a lot and is kind of songwriter too, will also play the piano in the living room a lot, is actually super chaotic, is weirdly flexible like the backstage video of anna uzele

if you asked anyone who was backstage at the theater at that time, they would be able to recount the entire event in full detail. that’s how loud their shouting was.

friday

“i don’t need you circling over me like a hawk! god, it’s like you’re mothering me to death,” anne says quickly before she starts to walk away.

almost immediately, jane interjects, “i’m not your fucking mother.” the rest of the queens watching from the sidelines were completely silent. this was not the first time jane had curse, but it for sure was the first time it was directed at someone and not just added as an exclamation.

anne has turned around and was walking back towards jane, her index finger pointing accusingly at jane, “that is _precisely_ why it makes everything you do more infuriating by tenfold. it’s all so unnecessary. we don’t need you…!” jane does not hear the rest of what anne says. her mind fuzzes up after she is told that she isn’t needed. all she can do is turn and walk out the stage door. thankfully, she is already in street clothes and doesn’t have to deal with the embarrassment from going back inside to change and grabbing her coat or from making her way through manhattan in her costume. the chilling new england air cuts at jane’s skin and she snaps out of a pseudo-paralysis state the rest of her body was in. it’s still bright enough outside for jane to walk herself home.

she makes sure to text cathy, _don’t worry about me, see you guys at home_.

the walk was full of deep breaths in an attempt to calm her mind. when that proved unsuccessful, jane took her right hand out of the warmth of her coat pocket and started to tapping on different points around her body, starting from her brows and working her way around her face and down to her side. it was a technique she’d learned about online—aptly called “tapping”—and recently started implementing into her daily life. in that moment, jane wished her fight were with someone different and that anne was bouncing up and down the golden new york streets cheering her up.

back at the theatre, anne was stunned. had jane really just walked out? she didn’t put up much of a fight.

_coward_. anne winced. _that was a rude thought_.

guilt settled on her shoulders, pushing her body into a hunched position and making her fall like a rag doll onto her dressing room chair. she was the one who provoked jane after all. jane was just trying to make sure everything was alright. however, the more anne thought about it, the more confused she became. jane was just being jane. but anne _is_ older and definitely mature (when she needed to be). she could take care of herself and those around her. the anger that had subsided earlier started to bubble back to the surface.

_does jane_ really _think that i’m less than her?_ of course not, anne knew that a superiority complex was not a “signature jane trait”.

cleves and kitty were on either side of her with silent looks of worry directed at anne and each other. and though she could not see them, anne felt aragon and cathy’s presences emanating from the doorway. light whispers danced around the room from lip to lip but were unintelligible to anne. her thoughts bounced back to guilt.

_why wasn’t anyone chasing after jane?_

in that moment, anne wished her fight were with someone different and jane had a hand on anne’s knee, softly whispering words of comfort.

that night, both anne and jane cried themselves to sleeps. worried that they might wake someone up, however, they made no sound. the only indication of their (ironically) shared pain was the tears rolling down their cheeks as they laid in bed.

saturday 

anne had gotten far from a good night’s rest and decided that the best use of her time would be to start the day instead of lying in bed and wallowing in self-pity. though it is usually far too early for anne to be wake, she knows that aragon and cleves were already out on a run, but everyone else would still be asleep. anne quietly tip-toed down the hall towards the bathroom, thinking about how much she was dreading the moment jane would wake up as well.

the moment that jane opened her eyes, she knew they would be puffy. she groaned because she absolutely did not want to talk about how she spent the night crying, thank you very much. however, she was surprised to smell the scent of pancakes wafting through the house. who was cooking?

anne sat on a stool eating alone at the kitchen island. she quickly paused her music and was ready to apologize for playing music without headphones so early in the morning the moment she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. of course, she didn’t actually because all the guilt anne vanished at the sight of jane.

_oh god, here we go._

“you did the dishes,” jane’s tone was flat. clearly, she did not want talk about what had occurred the previous night. anne took the hint but was disappointed because she was hoping that everything would be resolved quickly.

“and made breakfast,” anne’s passive aggressive tone bit jane.

_so, i guess she doesn’t need me._

no other words were exchanged, not even a thank you for the pancakes. jane poured herself a cup of coffee, grabbed a pancake from the plate on the kitchen island, and left. anne’s mood was lifted when she saw kitty walk into the kitchen at the same time.

“good morning, youngin’,” anne said as she got up to wash her plate and cup. she loved kitty, though it wasn’t something that was inherent from the moment they first met. in fact, it was quite the opposite feeling on both sides. they hated each other and the mere thought of having family. the fact that there was someone who could have been there for them when life was so uncertain, and yet never showed themselves. kitty was a reminder of how alone anne was and vice versa. those opinions took a turn when the truth was revealed to them. now, they understand that they were victims of their circumstances and are grateful that they have a second chance to get to know each other.

kitty smiled, “yay, you made pancakes! and also, never call me that again, bo.”

“noted, kid.”

“i hate you. i’m 19. i’m not even that young,” though kitty’s words were semi-intelligible because she had begun to stuff her face with chocolate chip pancakes.

“you are the youngest-,” anne was cut off.

“i can legally drink!”

“maybe back in england, but not here, _chéri_ ,”

kitty sighed, slumping into a stool next to anne, “ugh, i know. and it sucks so much.”

“you are ridiculous. which is worse for me because i’m related to you.”

“so is jane,” anne was silent. it was true, but anne just didn’t want to think about it.

kitty continued, “come on, you know you have to talk to her. we literally live and work together.”

“i know.”

“i can’t help you if you don’t want to be helped, bo. talk to her,” kitty knew not to push it anymore. she just offered a weak smile, which anne briefly returned before walking out the kitchen and back to her room.

she sat at her desk chair, opening animal crossing: new horizons* on her nintendo switch, which she personalized by painting lush green monstera deliciosas on the back. anne smiled with a sharp exhale from her nose, remembering how during a sleepless night, she snuck into jane’s room and secretly painted the back of jane’s switch with a cow pattern. anne dutifully did all the chores around her island while listening to the soft ukulele cathy was playing in the other room. it was in that tranquility that anne decided she would be okay giving jane her space for a day—at most two—before resolving their argument. everything will be right as right can be come monday.

jane was sitting in bed with a book open when she heard a knock at the door. she tensed a little.

cleves poked her head through a small crack in the door, “can i come in?”

“sure, what do you need?” jane is glad to see that it’s cleves. though they never really spend much time together, they little moments that they do share are golden. jane finds that cleves is always fully present, a quality that has allowed jane to grow more confident and grow out of the meek persona she had adopted early on in life.

“i need you to take to anne,” cleves shut the door and took a seat at the edge of jane’s bed.

jane huffed, “i can’t.” cleves just blinked with confusion.

jane explained further, “i’m sorry, but i cannot forgive anne right now.”

“promise me you will at least try.”

“i will. one day, sometime soon. just not now.”

“promise me.”

“i promise,” which earns a smile from cleves.

“i’ll leave you to your book then.”

“thank you, anna. for listening and understanding.”

cleves lightheartedly says, “i do my best,” and leaves.

sunday 

“i’ll be right down! just give me five minutes,” aragon announced, rushing up the stairs.

“there’s no rush, catherine,” jane called out from the living room couch and turned to address cleves, “good morning, anna! there’s still a lot of breakfast in the kitchen for you to satiate your after-run hunger.”

cleves’ eyes lit up, “you are the best, jane.”

jane loved sundays. she and aragon rarely missed a sunday mass. for the record, it wasn’t necessarily because they were such devout catholics. yes, their faith was important to them, but it is also one of the only relics they still had and could hold onto from their prior lives. it helped mark a time that they, from time to time, wished they could go back to. to see their friends and family again. but what jane loved most was the time she spent with aragon after mass. sundays were their days. depending on the weather and their moods, they would sit in central park or their favorite coffee shop just people watching and talk about life and how hectic it has become for them.

today, they chose the ladder because the february air was still cold enough to deter them from being outside for too long. they rambled on and on about new things they had learned or movies they had watched. a smile had plastered itself onto jane’s lips. being the good friend that aragon was, she knew this meant that jane was relaxed now, and it was because they had left all the tension between anne and jane back home. however, aragon felt like she still had to try convincing jane to sort things out.

“you know, we should get some hot chocolate for the other queens before we leave,” aragon started innocently.

“oh, yes! that sounds like a great idea.”

“don’t forget to ask of cinnamon in one of the cups. you know how an-,”

jane cut her off with a sigh, “i love you, catherine. and you know i love her. but right now, i am not in the mood to talk about it or even mention her name.”

“okay, fine. i’ll drop the topic. how about instead, we can go home, and you join me in watching a new spanish soap opera,” aragon offered.

“you make a convincing offer, catherine. what’s it about?”

“the son of a successful spanish fashion department store founder and a seamstress who lives in the living quarters of the store have been in love their entire lives. but of course, it isn’t going to be easy for them to be together.** you know, because it is a _soap opera_.”

jane put back on her scarf and they made their way to the counter to order the hot chocolates, “oh no, i’m going to get attached really quickly, aren’t i?”

“ _claro que sí_ ,” aragon teased.

aragon and jane returned to find an intense mario party game unfolding in the living room, which paused immediately once the smell of hot chocolate wafted in. aragon ushered the other queens quickly into kitchen, leaving jane and anne alone.

“thank you for the hot chocolate, jane.”

jane took a seat on the couch, “you should thank catherine, bo. it was her idea.”

“look, i want to apologize about how i acted on friday. it was wrong of me to shout at you, since you were only making sure we were okay after kitty spilled hot water onto me and I tripped trying to get paper towels. which in retrospect, it quite a funny scene. anyways, that still doesn’t permit me to yell at you like that. i’m sorry jane,” anne looked over to see jane with a blank expression staring out the window, “are you even listening to me?”

“yes,” jane got up to return to her room, “but i can’t accept your apology,” leaving a dumbfounded anne alone in the living room.

monday 

unluckily, cathy had stumbled across a livid anne bright and early in the morning.

“i’ve given up. jane is being completely irrational!” anne crossed her arms to add emphasis.

cathy took a seat in the stool next to anne and leaned against the kitchen island, “frankly, you are too.”

“i’m the one being irrational?” anne was shocked.

“no, both of you are.”

“enlighten me then.”

“you cannot expect jane to be ready to forgive you at the same time you are. she goes through pain differently than you do. so, to believe that she will be willing to hear you out the moment you have something to say is irrational.”

“i already gave her space for two days!”

“then, you can wait a little while longer.”

anne conceded, “i suppose that makes sense.”

cathy hopped off her stool, “okay now that you’re in a better mood, why don’t we bake something?”

“are you sure? neither of us are any good at it.”

“bo, that’s what makes it so fun!”

anne smiled, “that’s some big chaotic good energy, but i like it. i could really do with some chocolate cake.”

they heard cleves call out from the living room, “did you know that german chocolate cake isn’t actually german? it’s-,”

“named after a dude whose last name was 'german'. we know, anna, we know,” cathy and anne finished with a giggle.

upstairs, jane was busily sewing at her desk. her newest project: making her own shirt from scratch. it was times like this where jane was most thankful for her sewing machine. jane finally left her room hours later when the sky became swirled with oranges and reds. she decided to cook pasta with white sauce and salmon for their dinner tonight, taking time in between steps to sway and dance alone like an idiot to the melodies cathy was playing on the grand piano. after a relatively peaceful dinner, something strange compelled jane to go out for a walk, even though it was dark and (probably) unsafe.

_i just need some fresh air._

however, when jane snapped out of a slightly dazed walk, she surprisingly found herself outside a chill bar.

_i guess i just need some wine._

and a couple of glasses of wine she ordered, absentmindedly swirling the glass before taking a sip.

“are you drinking to celebrate, or to forget?” jane looked up to see a handsome man next to her asking the question. quickly, she scanned him up and down.

_he has no noticeable weapons on him. seems nice enough._

“to forget,” jane responded curtly. he rubbed his hands nervously,

“can i take a seat?” he quickly added, “i don’t want to make you uncomfortable, i just thought you might have wanted some company. not that there’s anything wrong about drinking alone! i’m sorry, i’m making this weird, aren’t i?”

jane laughed, “no, it’s alright. you can take a seat.”

“so, what are you trying to forget?”

“oh, it’s nothing. i got into a stupid argument with a close friend, that’s all.”

“well, it does not seem stupid,” jane looked at him skeptically. this man knew nothing about anne, besides the fact that they had had an argument. how could he say that with such confidence?

as if he could read her thoughts, he added, “i mean, it was important enough to hurt you. so, it’s not nothing.”

“she got angry with me after i kept fussing over her to see if she was alright. i do it a lot, actually. that's just how i am with people i love. it’s all trivial stuff.”

“have you ever though that that might not be how your friend is most receptive to love though?”

“huh, i can’t say i really have.”

he smiled, “think about.” they engaged in a conversation for a little while longer, switching between topics with the natural flow of the conversation.

a beat passed before he spoke again, “if you’ll excuse me, i need to use the bathroom.” when he left, jane check the time and realized that she had been out far too late—about an hour or so—and the queens would start to worry about her. she turned to the bartender and asked to borrow a pen to write a quick note on a napkin.

_i’m sorry that i have to leave, but it’s getting quite late. thank you for advice. jane_.

and in a strange fit of courage (probably from the wine), jane left her number on the bottom. he walked out of the bathroom at the same moment jane walked out of the bar.

when she safely got home, jane discovered that cathy’s door was still open.

“what are you doing still up? it’s almost midnight, cathy,” jane said, leaning against the door frame.

“i could ask you the same question.”

“i went to a bar.”

cathy chuckled, “meet anyone cute?”

“there was a guy who was nice enough to listen to me talk about my argument with anne,” then, it suddenly hit jane what she had written and whisper-yelled, “oh my, i actually left my number on a napkin for him!”

cathy was taken aback, “wow, how much did you drink, jane?”

“god knows how much.”

“you cannot turn back now,” cathy teased.

jane groaned, “i’m going to have a restless night just overthinking my actions.”

“all you can do is wait for a response and wish for the best.”

“hope he isn’t a stalker. i really didn’t think that through, huh.”

“don’t jinx it, jane!” cathy exclaimed. jane just laughed and headed towards the bathroom to start winding down for the night.

tuesday 

strangely enough, life seemed to return to normal. laughter filled the house once more. however, the other queens soon realized that jane and anne were still actively avoiding each other, and they were putting on a façade in front of everyone else. it was their silent way of saying that they did not to engage in more conversations about how they need to reconcile. aragon, cleves, kitty, and cathy let them be, having faith in jane and anne to resolve it all on their own.

_hi, jane. it’s david from the bar last night. a little surprised that you left your number haha :) nevertheless, i hope you and your friend are alright and you guys have smoothed things over!_

there was a quiet knock at the dressing room door, followed by a, “may i?”

anne glanced up to see the reflection of jane at the door in mirror in front of their stations. she gave it no thought and resumed taking her makeup off. cleves and kitty instinctively got up and left the room, mouthing “good luck” to jane, who just returned a quite smile.

“do you have some time to talk?” jane asked. she knew this was her last chance to make things right.

anne was still a little bitter about jane shooting down her first attempt to sort it out, “well, i was ready to talk on sunday.”

“and i am hoping that you still are today.”

“you’re lucky i am,” anne huffed.

jane nervously took a seat in cleves’ chair, “i’m sorry i was so apprehensive and closed off these past few days. i should have accepted your apology three days ago. i do now, but i made everything worse by not listening. that was stupid of me. oh my, and i swore at you too! i’m so sorry, bo.”

anne could feel jane was becoming timid again and trying to overcompensate her apology by talking down her feelings of hurt. it made anne feel a little better knowing that she was not the only one who had made friends with guilt. not that she would purposely wish sadness on jane; never in a million years. in any case, that was the indication that jane’s statement was genuine, she is sorry.

“it’s alright, jane. really, it is. i was mad at first, but you know i can’t be mad at you for long. so, i forgive you. plus, cathy put it into perspective for me. you should really be thanking her,” anne added with a laugh.

jane’s shoulders relaxed, “i kind of have to thank them all for being so patience with how immature i was being. how about we go and see if the other queens are ready to go and then i’ll buy you all dessert!”

anne busted into the other dressing room, “jane is buying us dessert, guys!”

cathy smiled, “seems like that talk went well.”

“thank you for talking to anne, cathy,” jane whispered.

“you’re welcome, jane.”

“hey, jane!” jane turned towards cleves, “you have a text from someone-,” jane rushed towards her phone in embarrassment before anyone could read what was on her screen.

aragon laughed, “ooo, looks like jane’s got a secret.”

cathy caught on quickly, giddily asking, “it that him?”

“him? are you seeing someone, jane? and you didn’t tell us!” kitty and anne shouted.

“no! it’s a dumb story,” jane’s attempt to brush it off were unsuccessful.

“we have the time, right guys?” cleves asked slyly, to which kitty and anne excitedly nodded.

jane shook her head in defeat, “i met a nice man at a bar last night.”

“and he gave you him number?” now, aragon was intrigued as well.

jane corrected her, “actually catherine, i wrote it onto a napkin and left it for him. honestly, i was a little drunk.”

“damn, jane really was out at a bar shooting her shot!” anne said with a gasp.

“please, can we just get dessert? it _really_ isn’t that serious,” jane grumbled.

anne surrendered, “fine, but only because you’re paying!”

**Author's Note:**

> *animal crossing: new horizons came out on march 20th, meaning that it came out while in we all started quarantine. however, this story is written in february during the "yas queen" vlogs with miss abby mueller so let's all pretend that new horizons was already released pre-quarantine
> 
> **this is a real spanish soap opera! it's called "velvet" and it's on netflix. it's more of a easter egg for myself lmao but check it out if you're interested???
> 
> +the purpose of having david as a character isn't to be a "love interest", though i will admit that i got carried away at the end of the story. i think it's important that jane is told to give anne a chance by a person completely outside the queen's bubble. she knows that he is unbiased in his advice and that is what compelled jane to finally talk and apologize to anne.
> 
> translations:  
> chéri - darling or dear in french, basically a term of endearment  
> claro que sí - of course in spanish, por supuesto means the same thing
> 
> thank you for reading all the way through, it means a lot <33


End file.
